Teamwork
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: When they both get into trouble at school, Ty and Tinka are both given school community service working at a retirement home, and they must work together to get the job done. Number 41 of TeenQueen661's 100 Theme Challenge.


**Hello Tynkarinas! Here is my 3rd Tynka fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or its characters, it belongs to Disney Channel! However, if I did, Ty and Tinka would be a ****couple by now! XD)**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in Chicago. At John Hughes High School, it was lunchtime and most of the students were either hanging out at their lockers or eating their lunches in the caferteria.

CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue were in the caferteria themselves eating. "This spaghetti is amazing!" CeCe chirped, twisting her fork to pick up some more of the Italian food.

"Ditto that!" Rocky agreed, shoving some into her mouth.

"Say, I wonder where Tinka is?" CeCe asked before grabbing her bottle of water to drink.

"Probably busy betwinkling clothes somewhere..." Rocky answered, swallowing her bite of spaghetti.

CeCe chuckled. "I haven't seen Ty either."

"Yeah, I haven't either." Rocky said.

Just then, the girls' friend Deuce Martinez made a beeline for the table they were sitting at. "Hey girls, did you hear?"

"Did we hear what?" Rocky questioned the Cuban boy.

"Ty and Tinka both got sent to the Principal's office!" Deuce revealed.

"Oh my gosh, what for?!" CeCe asked in amazement.

"Apparently, Ty punched Kevin, the dude who Dina used to make me jealous when we temporarily broke up and gave him a nosebleed, and Tinka got into a cat fight with that Kristin girl and gave her a black eye." Deuce explained.

"Ouch!" CeCe and Rocky exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Deuce commented.

"I wonder how much trouble they're in..." Rocky said, worried about what the consequences were for her brother and her friend.

"By the sounds of it, a LOT of trouble." Deuce commented.

"I never thought Ty would get into a fight with someone. Tinka, on the other hand, I can understand since Kristin is her fashion rival and she got annoyed when she one-upped her by having that same red purse the three of us liked with a matching purse and shoes." CeCe stated.

"Plus, it's not the first time Tinka's been in a fight. Remember when we went to Japan and she and Gunther got into a fight with two Japanese kids who stole their clothes that they lost and she acidentally injured a police officer and almost got deported to the old country?" Rocky also stated.

"Yep. Won't ever forget that." Deuce said.

Outside the Principal's office, Ty was sitting on a chair outside waiting to be dealt with. He had a nervous expression on his face.

Inside, Tinka was sitting before Principal Rabinoff himself, he had his eyes narrowed, looking directly at the blonde teen. "I have never witnessed such behaviour in all my years as principal!" He suddenly slammed down his pen (which he kept a tight grip on) onto the desk which made Tinka flinch slightly. "Tell me, young lady, what possessed you to act this way towards another student?!"

Tinka swallowed and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "Well Principal Rabinoff, Kristin and I aren't exactly what you would call 'buddies', we're more like fashion rivals."

"Interesting." Rabinoff commented, adjusting his spectacles. "So I'm guessing that you two exchanged some harsh comments towards each other which lead you to using mild violence towards Kristin?"

"...OK..." Tinka spoke in a nervous tone. "That is technically true. But I wouldn't have had to IF she not have decided to use such harsh words!"

"That is no excuse, Tinka!" Rabinoff bellowed. "Here at John Hughes High, we expect students to behave in a civillised manner, not act like barbarians!"

"Yes of course, Principal Rabinoff." Tinka said, nodding her head.

Rabinoff now had a stern expression on his face. "And, since you have also caused some damage-"

"Damage? What damage?" Tinka questioned, looking bewildered.

"As you inflicted injury to Kristin, she hit her head on the lockers, denting them." Rabinoff explained. "Thus, I am arranging for you to do a week of school community service."

Tinka's mouth was now agape. "Community service!? For getting into a fight?! OK please tell me this a joke!"

"This is NO joke, young lady!" Rabinoff spoke more sternly. "If you don't do this, I'll have no choice but to suspend you, and I'm sure you progress in school will suffer!"

Tinka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon hearing this. She thought the idea of doing school community service just for getting into a fight was crazy, but she also knew that getting suspended from school was something did NOT want to go through. "I understand, Principal Rabinoff. I'll do it."

"Good choice, Tinka. You will start on Monday. Thank you, now you may leave so I can dealt with the next matter." Rabinoff said bluntly.

Tinka got up and left the office closing the door behind her, unaware that Ty was sitting outside nearby. The dark-haired boy then got up from his seat, knowing it was his turn and entered the principal's office. As he did with Tinka, Principal Rabinoff ranted about how furious he was and demanded to know why Ty got into a fight. After he was done, Ty left the office with a glum expression on his face.

"Hey Ty!" Rocky called to her brother.

"Hey." Ty greeted his sister, showing no emotion.

"So, Deuce told me that you go into trouble and had to go to the Principal's office..." Rocky said.

"Yeah, and you won't believe what my punishment is!" Ty spoke, sounding slightly irritated.

"What is it?" Rocky asked curiously.

"I have to do a week of school community service!" Ty revealed.

"For punching someone?! You know sometimes I wonder if this school is going downhill." Rocky said, disapprovingly.

"I guess I deserve it, since I went too far." Ty said sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault you couldn't control yourself!" Rocky reassured him. "I guess Kevin is the type of guy that you wanna punch if he annoys you so much."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Rocky..." Ty glumly spoke, before walking off.

The next day at Crusty's, Tinka was sitting at a table, reading the menu with a not-so-happy expression when CeCe came in, noticing the blonde. "Hey Tinka."

Tinka looked up at the redhead. "Oh, hello CeCe."

"I'm sorry that you got in trouble yesterday." CeCe spoke sympathetically.

"Ugh, I swear that one day I will betwinkle Principal Rabinoff's face! I mean school community service, really!? A whole week!?" Tinka snapped, pulling a sharp expression with her eyes squinted.

"Hey, at least he didn't give you detention." CeCe told her.

Tinka fixed her glare onto the redhead upon hearing what she said. "If this is your way of trying to cheer me up, it's definitely not working!"

"Alright Tinka, no need to bite my head off!" CeCe said, backing away slightly.

Just then, Rocky arrived making a beeline for the girls. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Rocky, whatever you do, don't tell Tinka that she could have have gotten detention or she'll give you daggers!" CeCe half-whispered to her best friend.

Rocky gave CeCe a confused expression. "Huh?"

CeCe shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind."

Rocky just rolled her eyes and turned to face Tinka. "So Tinka, I guess we're not gonna see you at school for a whole week."

"You got that right! I am REALLY not looking forward to Monday!" Tinka told her brown-haired friend.

"Relax Tinka, it'll be over before you know it." CeCe reassured her. "Hey, that reminds me, coincidentally Ty got into trouble at school the same day as you and as his punish-"

"OK I'm going to leave now, before you bore me to tears!" Tinka announced, cutting CeCe off. She got up from her seat and left.

* * *

Two days later, it was 9:00AM on Monday and Ty had begun his school community service, at one of Chicago's finest retirement homes. His job was to serve the elderly residents their breakfast, lunch and dinner. He had now been led into a big room full of elderly people, who were either playing chess, or doing other various things. At the moment, he was in the middle of giving residents their breakfast.

"Here's you gluten-free porridge, M'am." He said to an curly-haired elderly woman.

"Thank you, young man. Oh, and please call me Gladys." The elderly woman said kindly.

"That's a really nice name, M'am." Ty complimented her.

"Why thank you!" Gladys replied. She then reached for a small, fluffy pink bag and took out a piece of candy. "Here, have a gluten-free toffee."

"No thanks. I don't like gluten-free food." Ty politely told the woman.

Gladys nodded her head, understanding. Ty gave her one more smile before walking away.

Three hours passed and Ty was sitting in the canteen eating his lunch which consisted of two peanut butter sandwiches, an apple and carrot sticks.

The sound of the canteen door was heard along a few footsteps. "Excuse me, is it OK if I sit next to you and eat my lunch?"

Ty turned his head upon hearing a female, accented voice. "Sure, go ahea-"

He abruptly stopped when he saw who it was. "Tinka!?"

"Ty!? What are you doing here!?" The blonde asked in shock.

"I'm doing school community service here because I got into a fight at school." Ty replied.

"YOU got into a fight? With who?" Tinka asked, looking surprised.

"Kevin, the dude Dina pretended to date to make Deuce jealous." Ty answered.

"Oh." Tinka said. "I had no idea that you'd be here."

"Really? Didn't CeCe or Rocky tell you, because you know they don't really keep anything to themselves." Ty reminded her.

Tinka shrugged. "I guess they didn't." She then sat down next to him.

"Did you by any chance get into a fight at school?" Ty asked her curiously.

Tinka paused what she was doing for a minute then resumed. "Yes. I did. With Kristin Wibbler. My fashion rival." She gritted her teeth in anger for forcing herself to say that name.

"I didn't know you had a fashion rival." Ty said in surprise.

"That girl had it coming! She should have know better than to mock my outfit!" The blonde snapped, almost crushing her sandwich she had picked up.

"So you gave her a beating to teach her a lesson?" Ty asked with a smirk.

"Only a black eye, actually." Tinka responded. "And a few lockers were dented too."

"Ouch." Ty said.

Tinka pulled a face at this comment. Soon, there was an awkward silence between the two teens. "So...I guess the two of us will be working together." Ty asked, trying to make conversation.

Tinka nodded in agreement. "Yes. Are you one of the waiters?"

"Yep. What about you?" Ty asked.

"Same here. I'm a waitress." Tinka answered swiftly.

"OK, that's cool." Ty said.

Soon, Ty and Tinka's lunchbreak was over and they were back in the kitchen, helping to prepare the elderly people's dinner.

For the next three days the two teens worked their fingers to the bone. It was now Friday, their last day of doing school community service and they had both been asked to come in early morning. Another one of the workers, a woman called Debra had asked them both to mop the kitchen floors before making any breakfast. "I though our job was to serve the elderly, not clean!" Tinka complained.

"Relax, as soon as you two are done, you can take a breather outside if you want." Brenda told the blonde.

"Works for me." Ty declared.

Tinka nodded reluctantly. "Fine." She was then interupted by the sound of jingling. She turned her head to see Brenda holding a set of keys in her hand.

"Here." Brenda gave Tinka the keys. "The cleaning stuff's in the storage closet on the top floor."

"I'll go with you." Ty told Tinka.

"Sure. Let's get this over with." Tinka muttered, heading for the door.

Ty shrugged apologetically to Brenda as he followed Tinka out the kitchen. They both made a beeline for the elevator and with a push of a button they both went inside. Once they were at the top floor, they both stepped out and searched for the storage closet. They continued to walk down the long corridor looking at every door to find the correct one. Tinka eventually let out an exasperated groan. "Ugh, just how are we supposed to know which one of these door is the-"

"Found it!" Ty announced, cutting her off.

Tinka turned to face Ty, who was pointing at a door that had a sign clearly labelled 'Storage Closet'. "Oh. Good spot." She then walked near the door and unlocked it with the key Brenda had given her. The door then opened to reveal many cleaning supplies and other stuff. "Holy moly, there must be enough cleaning supplies here to last at least...2 years!"

"Actually I would have thought only a year." Ty commented.

"Here, I'll get the mops and bucket, you take these gloves." Tinka instructed him, passing him two pairs of teal-coloured gloves. She then picked up two mops and a red bucket.

"Right, let's go." Ty said, as he watched Tinka lock up the door again.

They headed down the hall again, with the cleaning stuff in tow, towards the elevator. Once they got there, they both stepped in and waited paitiently to get to the ground floor (where the kitchen was).

"Well this is going to be fun(!)" Tinka spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Definitely(!)" Ty responded with sarcasm also.

Eventually they reached the ground floor and walked towards the kitchen. "We're back." Tinka annouced to Brenda, who had been waiting for them.

"Good. Now get started and then you can take a break and I'll get everything cooked." Brenda answered, walking towards the door.

As soon as the middle-aged woman left, Ty and Tinka got started. Ten minutes later, the kitchen was now sparkling clean. The two teens stood proudly and then looked at each other with a smile. "We did an awesome job." Ty told Tinka, with a smirk.

"If we did great now, then let's work hard later when serving the elderly." Tinka declared to Ty.

"Alright, up top!" Ty exclaimed, signalling his hand for a high five, which Tinka gladly returned.

A couple of hours later, Ty and Tinka were waiting to serve the elderly their breakfast. They exchanged looks, reminding them of earlier. "Let's do this." Tinka said.

"Yeah." Ty replied.

"Alright, here's the porridge!" Brenda shouted out to the teens.

Ty and Tinka went over to her and took a bowl each and exited the kitchen together. Throughout the whole breakfast period, they continued to serve the food and even stayed with some of the residents, occasionally chatting with them. When all the residents had finished they had all been either sent back to their rooms or decided to stay where they were. Ty and Tinka were now sitting in the kitchen together, taking a break.

"Good work, you two." Brenda complimented them, with a smile.

"Thanks!" Ty and Tinka said in unison.

"You know, you two make a great team." Brenda said, before leaving them alone.

Ty and Tinka looked at each other the moment she left. "You know, she's right." Ty said.

"Really?" Tinka asked.

"Yep. You and me, we did a great job. We definitely make a great team." Ty commented, smiling at the blonde.

Tinka smiled back. "We sure do..."

They both laughed as they enjoyed their break, thinking about how well they had done. It was all down to one thing: teamwork.

* * *

_**Corny ending, huh? Anyways, Read and Review!**_


End file.
